sHe Had The World
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: One shot relating back to Lying is the most fun... Gaara is new to Konoha High Sasuke has been his best friend for years. When Lee decides to throw a party and invites Gaara and the school whore Naruto things get a little interesting.


**Summary: One shot relating back to Lying is the most fun... Gaara is new to Konoha High Sasuke has been his best friend for years. When Lee decides to throw a party and invites Gaara and the school whore Naruto things get a little interesting. One sided LeeXGaara and tiny little hints of SasuXNaru and KibaXNeji**

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: In my fic I just finished writing Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his clothes off I wanted to write one shots that related back to the story. This one shot happens to take place before the story happened. My Lying is the most fun... story is SasuNaru but this one shot is NaruGaara with Onsided LeeXGaara and tiny little hints of SasuXNaru NaruXkiba and KibaXNeji if that is no bueno with you guys then please don't read. I don't want to read reviews about how "I though this was Gaara and Naruto! Blah blah blah." I warned you guys here so please if its not okay with you guys then I'm sorry but don't read. (I'm not trying to be a bitch)**

**If you haven't read Lying is the most fun... here's a summary of it so you can know how this relates back to my story.**

**Naruto Uzumaki is the school whore of Konoha Academy all boys school, he has slept with just about every guy. Every guy except Sasuke Uchiha, with the help of his best friend Kiba he tries getting the Uchiha. Gaara who once slept to Naruto tries stopping the two from getting together.**

**Once again don't read if you don't like the idea of this you have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Panic at the disco! I do however own Pete the Transgendered Goat Wife**

**WARNING:Yaoi and Lemon**

**Oneshot two #2:(S)He had the world**

* * *

**12:25 Lunch Time**

The small group of friends were sitting on the roof top of the school relaxing. The first week of school was coming to an end a lot had already happened. The group of boys were getting ready to dig into their food when they realised something...the blond haired Naruto and his brunette best friend Kiba were no where to be seen.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked taking a bite of his sandwich as he stared up at the clouds.

Neji took a seat next to Lee and shrugged his shoulders, "Probably with his best friend."

"Aren't you worried that he's cheating on you? They used to sleep together all the time."

Neji glanced at Choji and sighed trying his best to not let his insecurities get the better of him.

"Kiba would never betray Neji's trust!" Lee yelled standing up from were he was sitting.

Choji sighed and rolled his eyes. "So what time is your party tonight Lee?"

"8:30!"

"Did you invite that new kid Gaara?" Neji asked giving his best friend a knowing smile.

Lee blushed and scratched the back of his head, "N-not yet."

Neji sighed and grabbed Lee's arm pulling him to the edge of the building were a fence stood, "He's down there eating lunch with Uchiha, I suggest you ask him."

Lee swallowed nervously and nodded his head, puffing out his chest, "R-right! I'll go do that now!"

Without another word Lee ran at full speed across the roof and slammed open the door reviling a confused and shocked Naruto and Kiba. Without saying a word to the two boys Lee handed the pair two invetations and ran past the confused boys.

"What's got bushy brows so excited?" The blond asked pointing in the direction behind him.

Neji smiled and sauntered over to his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek, "He's going to ask his crush to go to his party tonight."

Naruto glanced at the happy coupled and 'hmphed', the blond made his way to his circle of friends and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Don't look so mad, you're going to make people think your jealous of Hyuuga and in love with your best friend. Just be happy for him will you?" Shikamaru whispered in a hushed tone.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't understand why anyone would want to be in a relationship. What's so great about sleeping with the same person over and over?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and rested his head on Choji's shoulder.

"W-what are you doing Shi-Shikamaru?"Choji studdered nervously while a dark blush colored his cheeks.

"Be quiet alright? You're comfortable and I'm tired."

Choji let a small smile form on his lips as he rested his head on top of the other boys and closed his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away from the two boys, _'Not you too Shikamaru...what's so great about relationships? Nothing that's what!'_

Naruto glanced at the invetation that had the time and directions to Lee's house on a white peace of paper with little green turtles decorating it. 'Hopefully I can get laid tonight...what am I saying 'hopefully' I'm the sex god, of course I'm going to get laid!'

* * *

**3:26 P.M Sasuke's House**

"What are you watching?"

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder to see his red haired best friend staring at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The Uchiha stood up from his seat and headed to the kitchen, "Itachi ordered a pizza and went over to his '_best friends' _house_."_

Gaara silently fallowed Sasuke into the kitchen, the Uchiha grabbed the box of Pizza and made his way back into the living room, setting the box down on the table.

"How was your first week at KA?"(*)

"Hated it."

"Maybe you should go to that party whats his face invited you to. You could meet some new people and maybe get laid. You seem more uptight then usual..."

"That sounds funny coming from the snob of the school...I think I'll pass."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza and turned the volume up on the television.

_"Season one of Pete: The Trans-gender Goat Wife left off with discovering that a member of the cast has a mustache fetish, we come to find that Pete's lover is schizophrenic and has two minion voices that reek havoc amongst schools in Colorado. Second season of, Pete: The Trans-gender Goat Wife starts...now."_

The Uchiha and his best friend glanced at each other at the same time with confused looks on their faces. The Uchiha turned off the TV and turned to his best friend. "You sure you don't want to go to that party?"

"I have nothing to wear..."

Sasuke smirked and stood up grabbing the pizza box, "I have something you could wear."

* * *

**9:46 P.M Lee's House**

The blond sighed and made his way to Lee's house with Kiba and Neji fallowing slowly behind. Naruto knocked on the front door and stood in place waiting for someone to open the door. The blond glanced behind his shoulder to see his best friend and his long haired boyfriend making googly eyes at each other. The blond began making gagging noises. Neji turned to Naruto and smacked him across the head.

"What the hell was that for?" The blond yelled holding his head.

"My hand slipped."

The blond made a growling noises as his best friend giggled he then turned to the door, _'Ever since those two got together Kiba hasn't been the same, this long haired bastard has changed my best friend...'_

Naruto sighed trying to push the negative feelings to the back of his mind, _'As long as Kiba's happy I should just suck it up...'_

The blond glanced over to the two love birds to see them kissing, Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to the door and knocked on it a few more times. In no time the door swung open to reveal a very enthusiastic Lee.

"Welcome my friends! Thank you for coming!"

Naruto sighed and gave Lee a smile, "Thanks again for inviting us Lee."

Naruto walked past Lee and glanced around the room to see a big group of people. _'No one worth sleeping with...well the night is still young.'_

"Already planning out who your going to nail?" Neji mumbled making his way past the blond and took a seat on a chair in the living room. Kiba snuggled up to Neji's side. Naruto rolled his eyes and took a seat on the arm chair next to the love seat the two boys were now occupying.

_'I'm supposed to be happy for him, not jealous and giving his boyfriend death glares. He's still my best friend, only thing that has changed in that we're not having sex anymore. I just need to have sex with someone else. That's the only thing that is different between the two of-'_

Naruto stopped mid sentence when he felt someone land in his lap. Naruto's look of shock soon turned to one of annoyance. "Lee what are you doing?"

"Naruto you beautiful man you!" Lee yelled out slurring his words, Lee hopped out of Naruto's lap and began running around the room laughing hysterically.

Neji groaned and stood up, "Who the hell gave him alcohol!"

Lee wrapped his arm around Neji's shoulder, "Have I ever told you your the greatest friend a guy could ever ask for? You there!" Lee shouted pointing to Kiba.

Kiba blinked at Lee with a confused look on his face, "Me?"

"Yes you!" Lee yelled poking Kiba's chest."If you hurt him I swear I'm gonna...I'm gonna...you have beautiful eyes!"

Neji sighed and sat Lee down, "Lee you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! You are the one who is drunk!"

Naruto sighed and stood up from his seat, _'I might as well go find someone I could sleep with so I can take my mind off of Kiba and Neji. At this point, anyone will do.' _The blond glanced around the room, _'Choji's eating I don't want to interupt him...god look at how much he can shove in his mouth...alright focus who else could I...holy mother of...!'_

Naruto stopped mid step when he noticed a thin pale skinned hottie who was getting punch he was in tight black leather pants, he also had a fishnet shirt on and had fiery red hair. In short he was hot!

Naruto smiled to himself and sauntered over to the red head and pressed himself against the smaller boy making sure to press his already hardening member against the boys backside. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

The boy glanced behind his shoulder to the blond who was giving him a sexy smirk,"G-Gaara."

"Well hello Gaara, welcome to Konoha. I don't live here but I know this house pretty well, would you like me to give you a tour?"

Gaara blushed and smiled shyly, "Sure, I'd like that."

Naruto smirked and wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist and led him up the stairs, "You must be new, I know I would have noticed a hottie like you sooner."

"I-I just started last week...this is my first year at KA."

The blond stopped walking and pushed the red head up against the nearest door and attached his lips to the smaller boys neck. "How rude of me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki I hope you like it here."

The red head groaned and clung onto the blond desperately, "W-Wait..."

The blond began to rub the front of the red head's leather pants as he began to nip at his neck, "Don't tell me you're straight..."

Gaara blushed and shook his head, "I not...but here? What if someone..."

The blond smiled and opened the door next to the one the two boys were leaning on. Naruto pulled Gaara into the room with him and pushed him up against the door and began attacking his neck with licks and nibbles.

The room was a medium sized bathroom that was almost completely dark, the only thing keeping the room lit were a few candles that were on the sink.

With one hand the blond rubbed the red head through his pants and with the other he began to rub Gaara's hardening nipple. The red head groaned loudly, digging his finger nails into the blonds hips.

Naruto smirked and slipped the red head's shirt off, wasting no time he began to lick and nibble on Gaara's taunt nipples. Gaara wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders as he began to slowly undo the smaller boy's pants. The blond stepped back for a moment to admire the boy in front of him.

"Commando huh?"

The red head rolled his eyes, before he could say anything the blond was removing his shirt. Gaara blushed a bright shade of pink at the sight before him. The blond was toned, tan and sexy.

The blond smiled and made his way back over to the red head as he began to stroke Gaara's throbbing member biting the red head's neck. The red head groaned and whimpered in response. Gaara began bucking his hips up into the blonds touch. Naruto grabbed Gaara's leg and wrapped it around his hip, the smaller boy wrapped his other leg around the blonds hip clinging onto the blond.

Naruto smirked unzipped his jeans pulling out his hard member, the blond then reached into his pant pocket pulling out a condom opening up the packet and slipping it onto himself. Without warning the blond slowly slid into the boy beneath him. The red head bit his lip and dug his nails into Naruto's shoulders trying his best to not cry out in pain.

Naruto gripped onto the red head's hips and began a slow steady pace, the smaller boy began to relax. Naruto changed his angle slightly making the red head cry out in pleasure.

"R-Right there...do that again..."

The blond let out a low chuckle that sent shivered down the red head's spine, Naruto thrusted into him at the same angle but with more force making the boy beneath him gasp loudly.

"There?"

Gaara nodded his head and wrapped his legs tighter around Naruto's hips, Naruto began pounding into Gaara at a faster pace making the boy moan hotly into his ear.

"Fuck you feel so good..." The blond groaned holding onto the red head with one hand, and with the other stroking the red head's throbbing erection.

Gaara moaned loudly at the intensified pleasure, he clawed at the blonde's back desperately. Naruto gripped onto the red head's hips tightly as he began thrusting into him at a faster harder pace, pumping the red head's erection faster.

"Oh shi- I'm gonna..." Gaara let out one last moan cumming hard into the blonds hand.

Naruto smiled and gripped Gaara's hips digging his nails into his hips the blond came hard with a few more thrusts. The two boys stood in place for a few moments panting wildly.

Naruto let go of Gaara who un-wrapped his legs from the blonds hips. Naruto slipped himself back into his jeans and zipped them up as Gaara reached for his pants and shirt slipping them back on.

Naruto slipped his shirt on and opened the bathroom door, Naruto turned to the smaller boy and smirked, "So, was I any good?"

Gaara blushed and let a small smile form on his lips. Not saying a word Gaara made his way past Naruto and down the stairs. Naruto fallowed behind slowly, before he could tell Gaara good-bye he was out the door. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the chairs his best friend was sitting at. Naruto glanced at couch to see Neji and Kiba cuddling together while Lee laid past out and sleeping on the chair.

Naruto grinned to himself, _'Every thing's going to be okay, this guy may be a little rough around the edges but if Kiba likes him so much...I'm sure I'll grow to like him too.'_

Naruto sat between the two cuddling teens who in return gave him a glare. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around the two boys.

"Best party ever!"

* * *

**10:25 P.M Sasuke's House**

"How's Pete the transgender Goat wife?"

"Holy shi- Son of a!" Sasuke yelled sitting up, "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"You got laid...didn't you?"

Gaara glanced at the Uchiha and looked back over to the TV, "I don't know what your talking about."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stood up heading to the closet by the stairs. Sasuke took out a large blanket and spread it across the big couch and snuggled under it.

"Who did you sleep with?"

"I really can't remember his name...but I'm sure he goes to our school. He was blond and tan."

The Uchiha felt his heart skip a beat, _'It can't be him...no it was probably someone else. Wait why the hell should I care?'_

"Well I'm happy you finally got laid, maybe you'll be easier to be around now."

Gaara rolled his eyes and laid and got comfortable under the covers closing his eyes preparing for sleep.

* * *

**Well then for those of you who stuck around I hope you liked it!**

**I never really worked with Gaara much so I'm not very good at this...I'm actually kind of disappointed with how this turned out...oh well I suppose. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**(For those of you who were kind of weired out about Pete the transgendered goat wife...don't ask. My bestie and I came up with it one night because I said something then she said something and that's how that was born.)**

***KA= Konoha Academy **


End file.
